


Losing the Rhythm

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [12]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 100 kinks, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Carlos, Dry Orgasm, Handcuffs, M/M, Prostate Milking, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Cecil Palmer, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Cecil laughs. “I’m not going to lose my job, promise. Have I ever done anything to put our lives and wellbeing in danger?” Carlos pauses to squint at him knowingly. Cecil raises his hands in surrender. “Have I everknowinglydone anything to put our lives and wellbeing in danger?”Carlos sighs and relents, taking the remote from Cecil. “Fine. But remember, if you lose, I’m in charge of what we do tonight.”





	Losing the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Community Calendar borrowed from [communinitycalendar on tumblr](https://communitycalendar.tumblr.com/post/161279269853/wednesday-has-been-dutifully-following-your-every%22)
> 
> 012\. Sex Game  
> Title from I Love You Oddly by Rebecca Angel (which was a weather song!)  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

“Cecil, are you sure about this?” Carlos twists his fingers together as he paces the kitchen. “I mean, if you get caught, your job-”

Cecil laughs. “I’m not going to lose my job, promise. Have I ever done anything to put our lives and wellbeing in danger?” Carlos pauses to squint at him knowingly. Cecil raises his hands in surrender. “Have I ever  _ knowingly _ done anything to put our lives and wellbeing in danger?”

Carlos sighs and relents, taking the remote from Cecil. “Fine. But remember, if you lose, I’m in charge of what we do tonight.”

“Of course.” Cecil drapes his arms over Carlos’ shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Carlos looks at the remote in his hand. “Have fun at work.”

Cecil winks. “You know I will.”

* * *

 

The broadcast is going as usual until Cecil gets to the Community Calendar. 

“Wednesday has been dutifully following your every thought, from the moment your eyes open and you think,  _ ‘Not yet,’ _ to yoUR l-lingering thoughts regarding the… the suave hair of a...a hand... handsome scientist.” He takes a moment to turn away from the microphone and hiss, the vibrations from the plug he’s wearing low but unexpected. He’s distracted, but he can hear Station Management rumbling and knows he has to continue. 

Cecil clears his throat. “It knows about your flee… fleeting despair when you…” He pants a bit as the vibration intensifies slightly. “...have finished your coffee, your fear of-” Cecil yelps when Carlos jacks the plug up to full for a split second. “-any potential interactions, and it knows when you suspect it is listening. Wednesday is always, always, always listening.”

He barely manages to get through the rest of the week with Carlos steadily increasing the vibrations. Not to mention, the studio chair is pressing the plug directly into Cecil’s prostate, making it impossible to ignore.

“Y’know what, dear listeners?” Cecil rushes out. “Let’s shake things up a bit and go now, a little bit early, to the weather.”

The weather broadcast starts and Cecil checks the timer - four minutes. He races to the men’s bathroom, throwing an apology in the direction of both Station Management and Khoshekh, who remains hovering, and locks himself in a stall. The door clatters as he leans against it heavily, undoing his jeans and pulling his dick out. It only takes a few strokes for him to come, and as soon as he does, he knows Carlos knows, can feel the smug satisfaction through the bond of their marriage.

Carlos leaves him alone after that and the rest of the broadcast goes smoothly, but Cecil knows he’s in for it when they get home. Sure, Carlos is more timid than Cecil, but he’s an absolute devil in bed when he wants to be.

Cecil is cautious when he gets home. “Carlos, honey, love of my life? I’m home,” he calls out.

“Upstairs!” is the only response he gets.

He gently sets down his bag and hangs up his jacket before heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

Carlos is digging around in their closet, back to the door, but the instant Cecil enters, Carlos barks out  _ knees _ and Cecil is down. He drops down to his knees, hands behind his back, eyes watching Carlos excitedly.

Carlos doesn’t regard him except to nod at his obedience, walking around Cecil so he can lift off Cecil’s shirt and cuff his hands behind his back.

“Do you know how long you lasted at the station today, Cecil?” Carlos asks, tone firm.

Cecil’s face burns. “Ten minutes?” He guesses tentatively.

“Seven.”

“Carlos-”

Carlos’ beautiful eyes are burning when he looks at Cecil. “Seven minutes, Cece. I know you can last longer. It’s almost like you lost on purpose.” Cecil hangs his head. “Heh. I knew it. Stand up.”

Cecil gets up as quickly as he can without the use of his hands. Carlos moves him until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, then yanks his pants and boxers down, pulling off Cecil’s shoes and socks on the way.

“We’re gonna do a little experiment. Science, if you will,” Carlos says, tossing Cecil’s clothes to the side. He produces something from his pocket. “We’re gonna see exactly how long you can last, Cecil.” 

Carlos takes Cecil’s cock in hand, wrapping the strip of leather from his pocket around his cock and balls tying it off when he’s satisfied. “Color?” Carlos asks softly, running his fingers through Cecil’s hair.

“Green,” Cecil breathes.

Carlos snaps back into his dominant demeanor. “You can come as much as you want, I’m not stopping unless you safeword. Remind me what that is, darling?”

“Khoshekh.”

“Good boy.”

Stronger than he looks, Carlos maneuvers Cecil until he’s on his knees in the center of their bed. He produces the remote to Cecil’s plug from his other pocket and switches it from off to the lowest setting. Cecil shudders but otherwise doesn’t indicate that it’s affecting him. Carlos hums with what Cecil interprets as dissatisfaction before dialing the plug up to 5.

This time, Cecil cries out, cock twitching and hips thrusting forward. Carlos chuckles as he watches Cecil ride the vibrator inside him, hoping for an orgasm

Cecil does come, abdomen tightening until it can’t any longer and then convulsing as he lets go, but it’s dry. He groans in frustration, doubling his efforts on his already-sensitive prostate. Carlos dials up the plug a couple more notches and tears form in Cecil’s eyes. He comes dry again, even faster this time.

“Are you okay, honey?” Carlos asks, a sadistic smile on his perfect face. “I told you, you could come as much as you wanted.”

“Fine,” Cecil grits out, trying to steady himself, but it’s nearly impossible when Carlos jacks it up all the way to 10.

Cecil falls forward then, face buried in their sheets, his position on his knees keeping his cock just high up enough that he can’t rut against the bed. Carlos yanks his hair so that Cecil is facing him in this new position.

“If you wanted something, you could’ve just said so,” Carlos says, tapping the end of the plug. Cecil comes again, dry as the desert they live in, not even a drop of pre-come to be found.

He’s crying now and he tries to stumble out a single word. “C-c-c-”

Carlos snaps to attention, waiting to see if Cecil’s about to safeword.

“Carlos,” Cecil manages.

Carlos chuckles. “What, sweetheart? What do you need?”

“W-wanna…” A fresh wave of tears interrupts him as a fourth orgasm wracks through his body. “Wanna come!” Cecil cries out, flexing his bound hands towards Carlos.

“But I said you could. Why haven’t you yet?” Carlos asks, petting Cecil with that same sadistic smile.

“H-have,” Cecil stutters. “Dry. Wanna c-come for… for real.”

Carlos’ fingers tighten in Cecil’s hair. “How many times did you come dry?”

“F-four.”

Carlos pushes the plug in further and Cecil screams out, “FIVE!” as the fifth rocks through him.

And all of a sudden, the stimulation is gone. Carlos eases the plug out and a new wave of tears flows from Cecil. One cuff is undone before Cecil is rolled onto his back and his arms are pulled above his head, cuffed to the headboard instead. Carlos tenderly wipes away Cecil’s tears.

“I’ve got you, honey, you’re doing so well, so good for me. Do you think you have one more in you?” 

Cecil nods slightly, pushing his hips up a little. “Please?”

Carlos presses a quick kiss to Cecil’s lips. “Since you asked so nicely.” He takes his time undoing the leather strip tied around Cecil’s genitals but as soon as they’re free, Cecil’s humping up into the air, begging for friction.

It only takes two strokes for Cecil to finally come, spilling over Carlos’ hand, Cecil’s stomach, Cecil’s thighs. Carlos feeds Cecil what’s on his hand before getting up and heading to their bathroom. He comes back with a wet cloth, wiping the come off of Cecil.

He undoes Cecil’s bindings, rubbing his wrists to get the circulation going again. “How do you feel, Cecil?” He asks tentatively.

Cecil rolls onto his side, dragging Carlos down to cuddle. “Amazing.” He kisses his husband. “Thank you.”

Carlos gets up and Cecil whines, but only for a moment as Carlos undresses. “Did you really lose on purpose?” Carlos asks, wrapped up in Cecil’s arms.

Cecil hums. “Yes and no. Maybe you’re just really good at this. Maybe we should do it again. For science y’know?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
